Cheaters
by Nature9000
Summary: When Beck begins acting different and she can find no solid proof, Jade decides to hire the team of her favorite reality show to go undercover and either confirm or deny his suspicious behaviors. What will the Cheaters team discover? Is he being true?


Cheaters

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor do I own _Cheaters_

A/N: This oneshot was inspired by two things, really. A conversation I had with my friend, Multi, and the show Cheaters. A combined inspiration XD. Please, do enjoy!

* * *

><p>-WHEN THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO DO-<p>

Twenty-year-old Jade fidgeted nervously in front of the cameras before her, her heart was going a mile a minute and her hair was clinging to her sweat covered neck. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was slow and vapid. Why was she acting like this? She'd done this a million times before, right? No, no this, this was different. She'd performed, she'd sung, she'd even been on national television before. Granted, it was under different circumstances, _much_ different circumstances. This was no performance.

"Will you be okay?" The host of _Cheaters_, Joey Greco eyed her with great concern. Jade closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head. She shouldn't be here, this wasn't something that happened to people like her. Was it? She could find no proof that Beck would _ever_ cheat on her. Sure, his actions were different now than they used to be, but they lived together, how could you hide something from someone you lived with? "You can tell us at any time, we won't rush you." She breathed in and looked at the camera, straightening herself.

She used to love watching _Cheaters_, but never in a million years did she think she'd be _on_ the show. Maybe they'd prove her suspicions wrong, maybe Beck wasn't cheating, but what if he was? So many times on the show, the victims lost their temper. Would she? No, she couldn't. She didn't want to be the crazy one. Let the other girl be the crazy one, not her. Let her be the calm one, if at all possible, that was what she prayed.

"I'm going to college for theater, and I've been with my fiancé, Beck Oliver, for six years now. I called _Cheaters_ because, ever since I started college…" Her hands closed on her jeans and her eyes fell for a minute. Her breath clenched her throat. "Well, we moved in together in order to save on some of the college prices. He proposed to me last year, and I said yes, obviously. He's been acting so different since college, maybe even before, though. He's been disappearing in the afternoon, sometimes before, sometimes after supper, and he would not come home until close to midnight. I used to think he was just hanging out with his friends, that's what he always said, but all of them say they hadn't seen him."

The strange antics wouldn't stop there, either. She'd send him texts, asking if he was all right, and more often than not, he'd never answer. Even phone calls were different. She slumped her shoulders and started to study the red light on the camera, hoping it would distract her for the moment. It could not do the job. "Sometimes I'd call him and the phone would be off for hours, or he just wouldn't answer. He used to always answer the phone when we first dated, and on for years, now I'm just lucky if I get a single hello from him. My intuition says he might be sleeping around, but I don't want that…I don't want to believe that, but I couldn't find any proof of whether he is or he isn't, and so I hired Cheaters…"

She looked at Joey and he signaled the cameraman to turn off the recording. They had what they needed. A tear ran down her cheek and Joey placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Hey, stay strong, it'll be okay. No one's shown that he's cheating on you." She wiped her eyes and exhaled slowly. Her chest was heavy and her body was in pain.

"Then why am I hurting right now…"

"It's probably because you're questioning whether or not your fiancé is cheating on you. I know it's a hard thing to believe-"

"He wouldn't do this, though. Not him, never him. We've loved each other since high school, there's no way he would hurt me like this. Beck isn't that way, he's not a cheater."

"You called us because you wanted answers, and we're going to find those answers. Now, we always hope that we're wrong and they're not, and we've had plenty of people who _weren't_ cheating. So with any luck, he won't be cheating on you." Her lips curled upwards and her heart started to swell with hope. She _hoped_ he was right, she hoped she could ignore the feeling that she had deep in her heart that something was wrong. Either way, she appreciated his kind words and accepted them as a means of feeling somewhat better.

"Thank you…I just hope that, if he _is_, I don't turn into those girls on your show that go ballistic…" He chuckled vainly and pat her shoulder.

"Well, there is a reason they go crazy, so nobody would blame you if _you_ go crazy. But let's not think about that right now, because right now, we don't know that he is cheating on you. In that case, he may not be, and you won't have any need to go nuts." It dawned on her, what would happen if he wasn't cheating on her? Would he hate her for not trusting him? Would their relationship be in trouble?

"Mr. Greco, what happened to those relationships where the person wasn't cheating?" She was somewhat afraid of what he might say, afraid that none of them stayed together. She wanted to hold on to that hope that, even if he _was_ cheating, that they could work on their relationship and try to fix it. "No matter who the girl is, I want to try and work on our relationship…"

"There are many that do that. As for the ones who _aren't_ cheating, there's a lot of broken trust there, but a lot of times the couple works through it. Sometimes they don't, but most of the time they do." He smiled reassuringly and she rested her hand over her chest. To hear those words was almost as if listening to sweet, glorious music. He was really good at providing comfort, but then, he's been doing this for years. He has to know how to comfort the people on this show.

A week later, Jade sat with her cell phone in her lap. The wait was a pain, really. She was alone in the house, waiting for the opportune moment to call Beck. They wanted her to make a call and see what he would say to her. They hadn't said much of anything to her about him, there was no evidence that they'd found anything out, either.

She'd had time to think, time to decide how she would react if she found out he _was_ cheating on her. Her best friend, Cat, even told her that she should remain calm and understanding, to try and work it out. Tori told her the same thing, not in so many words, but that it would be best to try and work out the situation no matter who the girl was. Tori's sister offered more comfort, which was odd, considering she'd never been close to the girl. No one but Cat knew she'd called Cheaters, though. She was only allowed to tell that one person.

She fumbled with the phone, trying to grip it so she could dial Beck's number. Cat walked into the living room and sat beside her on the couch. She met her eyes and caught a glimpse of a kindred smile, one that soothed her soul. "It'll be okay Jade. I just called him, he said he was still hanging with Andre." Beck _had_ been shooting hoops with Andre a few hours ago, so maybe they went somewhere else afterwards. With any luck, that would be the truth. "Give him a call, see what he says. I'm right here for you, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Cat." She moved a heavy finger to the numbers on the phone and slowly dialed Beck's number. She was shaking so much that she was afraid she'd misdial. After a second, he answered the call. "Hey Beck, how's it going? Cat said you're still hanging out with Andre?"

"Yeah, we're at his place playing some games."

"Games?" She heard music and voices in the background, so maybe he was playing video games. Of course, it sounded more like he was at a dance club. She smiled and closed her eyes. "So how's Andre doing?"

"He's doing just fine."

"Beck, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you still love me?"

She waited as he paused, was he _contemplating_ the statement? No, maybe he was thinking on the absurdity of her question. Of course he still loved her! "Why would you think I didn't? I've always loved you Jade, and I still love you."

"So, you would never lie to me, right?"

"Never…Jade, what is this about?" His voice rose for a moment, almost accusing her of doubting him. She took a deep breath and flattened her lips.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, I'm just going through one of my moods…I guess. I love you, Beck."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and looked to Cat, her heart was slamming against her chest and her eyes were burning. She knew something was wrong, something had to be wrong, Andre's house did not sound like a dance hall.

"Cat, I think he's lying to me…" Cat wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in a hug. She rubbed her back as Jade held back her tears of doubt. That's what hurt the most, the fact that she even doubted him. Before, she wouldn't let him cheat on her. No, it wasn't as easy as people who didn't go through things like this thought. No matter how tough someone was, they couldn't take someone cheating on them. It wasn't possible.

A day later, Jade and Cat met up with Joey. It was time for the reveal on whether or not Beck was indeed cheating on her. She bit her lip as she studied his face. Even Cat could tell he wasn't happy with what he had to say. She had been preparing herself for bad news, despite Cat trying to tell her to focus on the good, but now even the ever positive Cat had a look of depression on her face. "Jade, we have some results to show you."

"Beck's not cheating on me?" She asked with a hopeful voice. It could be that he was trying to throw her off by appearing forlorn, right? Or would he not do that? Her eyes fell to the camera in his hand and she felt an intense fear grip her with icy, dead fingers. "He wouldn't…right?"

"Jade, take a look at this…" He opened the camera and the girls moved up next to him. "So as you know, we had a guy follow Beck around for a few days. On the first day we saw him hanging out with an unknown female. They were driving around for a couple of hours, before parking before this restaurant." Jade's eyebrows rose as she watched Beck's car on the camera. She couldn't make out who the passenger was, but it broke her heart to see that he had his arm around her shoulders. Even Cat looked angry, but she still offered a sense of hope.

"Maybe it's not what we're thinking," she suggested. As if she knew what they were all thinking, but then, everyone likely thought this meant Beck was having an affair. "Maybe it's a relative…"

"After a couple days into our investigation, we saw him with the same girl." Jade breathed in slowly, tears stinging her eyes. She was fighting to keep calm, reminding herself over and over that she had to keep her cool. She wasn't going to be like the girls who exploded on the camera, she promised herself that much. Whoever this girl was, she had to know, and she had to know why Beck was with her. "They parked in front of this building…"

Jade put her hand to her chest as she watched Beck making out with the mystery girl. This was far too much for her to handle. She _needed_ answers! Why wasn't she enough for him? What was she doing that was wrong? Cat moved her arms around her and held her tight while Jade stared in shock and disbelief. "I don't want to see anymore…" Joey nodded and closed the camera. He inhaled deeply and lowered his hands.

"Well, I know right now the two of them have been followed to a local diner. Would you like to talk to him? Get some answers?"

"I have to…" There was no other alternative now. She and Cat followed him into the crew's jeep and drove towards the diner. She couldn't get the image of Beck kissing another girl out of her head. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't erase it. She'd given him everything, hadn't she? Sure she never had sex with him, was that it? No sex? No, he didn't seem the type to worry about that. "I don't care who the girl is or what's going on…I'm going to try to see if he's willing to work it out." Cat rubbed her lips together and smacked them. When Jade looked to her, she averted her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I recognized who it was in the video. You have to look really closely…"

"Who was the other chick?"

"You're not going to like it…"

"We're here," Joey pointed out. "They're walking out the door now." Jade turned her head and saw Beck stepping outside. His hand was around the girl's hand. In almost a slow motion movement, the girl walked out with him, her head on his shoulder. Her world crashed in an instant and her heart splintered into a million tiny pieces. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and her blood ran dry inside her body. Her stomach flipped and tightened, threatening to shoot the bile from her mouth.

"T-Tori?" She screamed and cupped her hand over her mouth as tears fled her eyes like bullets. How could it be Tori? How could it be _her_? After all these years, the two of them actually seemed like they were becoming closer, like friends. Besides Beck and Cat, Tori was becoming that one person that she could truly trust, at least, that's what it felt like. "No! No it can't be!" She felt Cat's hand on her shoulder and quickly shrugged it off. She couldn't be calm, not now. "Any other woman, any _other_ woman! Not Tori, not her, god not her…"

She heard Joey say something, but it didn't register in her mind. She lost it, completely. She flew out of the car, followed by Cat and Joey. The camera crew were hot on their feet. "I trusted you!" Beck and Tori were frozen, they looked like a couple of kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Tori's eyes shimmered with guilt as Jade gripped her shirt in her hands. Tears streaked Jade's cheeks, burning them like streams of fire. "I thought you were my friend now, I thought you were an honest person!"

"Jade," Tori replied softly. "I'm so sorry…"

"You played me!" She'd spent so much time trying to deny it to herself that she no longer could deny Beck's affair. She didn't want to believe that she was seeing Tori, though. She turned to Beck, rage filling her inside. Beck was staring at the camera crew with an unpleasant and irritated expression. "How long Beck? How long? We were _engaged_, you said you _loved_ me! I thought you were being honest about that? What did I do?"

"What is all this?" Beck asked, staring at Joey and Cat, both of whom were glaring at him. "Jade, what's going on?"

"I hired them because you were acting different. You were cheating on me. I was going to work it out, but…you're cheating on me with _Tori?_ Why? Why _her_? Why would you want to hurt me? You _know_ how much hurt I've been through…"

"I know…" His lips flattened and Tori looked away guiltily. Jade started to turn back to her, but Tori immediately started to leave the scene.

"No! Get back here, Tori. I'm not done with you!" Jade ran after her and Tori groaned. Jade circled in front of her and stared into her eyes. "Why would you do it? Why would you do this to me? Why would you _lie_ to me? Betray me? Both of you…"

"He told me he was going to break up with you, Jade…" Jade gasped and Beck moved his hand to his forehead. He started to move away, but Cat grabbed his arm, digging her nails in as ferociously as she could. He let out a scream and tried in vain to pull away. "I shouldn't have dated him, I know it was wrong, he told me it was okay…I didn't realize…"

"No, you shouldn't have even gotten involved with him. I _trusted_ you, Tori. I thought you were a genuine friend…"

"I _am!" _The camera's zoomed in and Tori quickly put her hand up in front of it, growling through her teeth. "Please keep that away from me, I don't want this…"

"Well you got it, Tori. You always wanted to be on national television, right? Well now you are…" She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She wasn't even sure if she was still crying, but she was certain her face was swollen and red.

"Jade please, I never meant to hurt you."

"Then what, it was all Beck's idea?" It generally was the man, wasn't it? Was he playing them both? She turned to him and clenched her fists together. "You were planning on breaking up? Why? What did I do? Is it because I wouldn't have sex with you?" Beck rolled his eyes and Tori slowly exhaled. "Did you sleep with her? Did you sleep with Tori!"

"No Jade, do we have to do this now?" Beck asked. He lowered his eyes to her, then glared at the camera through the corners of his eyes. "With all these cameras?" How could she trust him now? If he was so willing to cheat on her with someone they knew for so long, how could she trust him?

"How long has this been going on for."

"Not that long…" Tori rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She met Jade's eyes and frowned.

"We've been seeing each other since high school graduation, Jade…I'm sorry…" She froze as Tori's words stung her, choking the life out of her. "Please, I'm so sorry. I know I should have called it off, but I…I don't know…it was just…the things he said, he made promises."

"He made promises to you? But…" Beck started walking towards her, extending his hand. She took a step back and put her hand to her wrist, shouting out at him, startling him. "No! You're not touching me!"

"Come on Jade, let's go home. We'll talk about it there."

"Talk about it now!"

"Do you understand what you've done," Joey stated, chastising Beck. Beck growled at him and turned, smacking his hand in the air.

"You know? This isn't your business!"

"It is my business, as a private investigator hired by this young woman. You dated her for six years, loved her for six years, how could you do something like this to her?" Beck pinched his nose and sighed.

"Fine. You want to do this here? We'll do this here." He lowered his arm and Jade's breathing began to slow. She watched him turn towards her and glare into her eyes. "I cared about you back then, but you know something? I needed something, yeah, I needed someone who wasn't a mental basket case. Okay?" Her jaw dropped and Tori's glare snapped onto him. Cat growled and stepped menacingly behind him.

"W-What?"

"You're always playing around with your scissors, always acting so vapid and shallow. Yeah we know you got problems, but you're not the only one."

"Obviously not! You're the one who cheated on me with my only other friend besides Cat!"

"Oh come on, I'm surprised you even consider her your friend with how shitty you treated her back in high school."

"She grew on me…"

"I did?" Tori asked with surprise lacing her voice. Jade crossed her arms and bowed her head, staring at the engagement ring on her finger. Was it even worth it now? Knowing just how Beck was acting, was he just pissed about being jumped by the _Cheaters_ crew, or was this really how he thought? She didn't know, but she couldn't take the pain anymore. "Jade, again, I'm-"

"Just leave me alone…I need to think…" She grabbed the ring and slowly pulled it off her finger. "Beck?" Beck's eyebrows rose as she lifted the ring and stared at him, her entire body was shaking. "If that's really how you feel, fine…take back your ring." She threw the ring at him, hitting him square on the forehead. She turned back to the car and put her hand over her mouth, trying to resist the urge to vomit. "Go back to your RV, I'm not letting you back home…"

He didn't say a word as she walked back to the car, sobbing. Tori bowed her head and Cat slowly reached into her purse. When Jade glanced out from the car, she saw Cat pull out a bottle of mace and spray Beck in the face, causing him to scream and fall to the ground. Tori turned to him and folded her arms over.

"It's over Beck, I should have broken up with you a long time ago," she remarked. Jade's heart lifted a little, but the pain would likely be there for a long time. Joey returned to the car with Cat and sat next to her while the driver started up the vehicle.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know…I just…I need to think." She wanted to be with Beck, but at the same time, she didn't. "I was so willing to try and work it out, but when I saw Tori…I just couldn't…My head isn't on straight." She felt Cat hug her and so she rested her head upon her friend's shoulder. The one loyal friend she had, it seemed. She just prayed Cat would never betray her like that.

A few days later, Joey filled the _Cheaters_ crew in on an update of the situation. "Jade and Tori reconciled, but they both agreed it might take a while before their friendship could be restored. Tori refused to answer any more questions from the _Cheater's_ crew, and asked that her identity be withheld from the show. She didn't want to taint herself too much in the eyes of anyone else, it wasn't exactly an honor to be known as the 'other woman'. She wants nothing more to do with Beck."

"Beck has shown no desire to get back together with Jade and describes her friend as a crazy, mace wielding red-head. He says he acted like an asshole because he was startled and didn't know how to react, that normally he isn't that much of an asshole. He believes he could have handled that much differently and does wish to remain on friendly terms with Jade, if at all possible."

"As for our fallen starlet, Jade comments that she simply wishes to have peace. She doesn't want anything to do with Beck for right now and isn't sure what her future looks like. She just wants to focus on her degree, and hopefully, work on gaining some friends that she can trust, while rebuilding the trust with Tori. She says that if Tori hadn't been genuinely sorry for what she had done, she wouldn't want anything more to do with the woman either. She does not regret hiring_ Cheaters_, and says she would do it again if she had to. Good luck on building your future, Jade. We, here at Cheaters, hope that everything works out for you in your life."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to keep the format (and the ending) true to the form of the show <em>Cheaters<em>. Usually the ending is a bit of a monologue by the announcer on the aftermath/viewpoints of the victim, the cheater, and the "other person".


End file.
